


Digresión

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Gen, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), One Shot, POV Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Mientras buscaba a los insectos en la habitación, Ashtoreth divaga en sus pensamientos.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Kudos: 1





	Digresión

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba escuchando la canción "The Bug Collector" de Haley Heynderickx.
> 
> Realmente no tiene sentido, por eso el nombre del fanfic, igual espero que les agrade.

En esa mañana Ashtoreth se quedó un momento observando desde la puerta el desastre en la habitación, Warlock no estaba por ningún lugar pero vaya catástrofe que había causado ahí. Pero por mucho que le molestara no le diría nada al anticristo, desobedecer y desordenar era lo que esperaba de él.

Se adentró a la habitación caminando con cuidado para no pisar los frascos que estaban desperdigados por el suelo, cuidando tampoco aplastar alguno de los pequeños inquilinos que se suponía debían estar en los recipientes.

Se detuvo al notar a un ciempiés arrastrándose por el suelo.

Ashtoreth solo suspiró y tomó el insecto para colocarlo dentro de uno de los frascos, tomando una telilla del escritorio para ponerla encima del recipiente y cerrarlo. 

—¿Dónde están los demás? —Preguntó al ciempiés quien solo se enrollo. —Bueno, no me digas, pero si algo les pasa es tu culpa.   
  
La nana dejó al animal en una repisa y abrió la cortina para dejar entrar la luz, debía encontrar a los demás antes de que el niño se apareciera, aplastara alguno y ensuciara el suelo. 

Buscó a los insectos pero no veía más. 

—¿Por qué los dejaste salir? —Ashtoreth dijo a la vacía habitación. 

Era la tercera vez en la semana que Warlock hacía algo así y le estaba incomodando la situación. No sabía como a un niño de nueve años se le había metido esa idea de coleccionar insectos, tampoco como es que Harriet lo había permitido y, por Satán, como es que ella misma había impulsado aquella afición, quizá porque había imaginado algo menos sin vida y con alfileres. 

Pero no, el niño les había tomado como mascotas. 

Quizá su incomodidad venía más sobre el hecho de que los animales no se comportaban como insectos, era como si observaran todo lo que hacía. Eso le ponía de nervios porque realmente las cosas no iban nada bien a como decía en sus informes.

Pero ¿Qué esperaban en el Infierno? a veces no entendía pues Warlock solo era un chiquillo después de todo, uno al que le estaban cargando mucha responsabilidad y quizá eso no se lo debía cuestionar pero a veces Ashtoreth pensaba que se esperaba mucho de un niño. Quizá era demasiada carga o tal vez no, a veces no sabía que pensar, el niño era demasiado normal. 

Realmente le parecía un simple niño humano, quien se sorprendía por el mundo a su alrededor, con esa ingenuidad que tanto caracterizaba a los seres humanos, tan diminuto como todos ellos a sus ojos, ignorante también de su destino en un gran plan del cual parecía no haber salida. 

No le veía siendo el destructor de mundos.

Se lo había comentado ya al ángel, quien había respondido que quizá era porque estaban haciendo tan bien su trabajo que el balance entre el bien y el mal era tan perfecto que no había diferencia entre él y otros humanos.

Y era esa sensación de que en algún momento les descubrieran lo que le hacía andar con más cuidado y desconfiar de unos insectos.

Sentía algo de terror, pero no por su entidad, era por el otro. 

¿Qué pasaría si al final las cosas salían mal? ¿Qué pasaría si les descubrían intentando generarle una moral gris al hijo de Satán? Suponía que en algún momento alguien lo iba a notar. 

¿Qué pasaría cuando fueran detrás de ellos?

Mientras divagaba entre la habitación y sus miedos se encontró una polilla posada sobre una lámpara, un milpiés enredado entre un calcetín, a una babosa descansando en el marco de la ventana y una mantis religiosa sobre la cama. Todos parecían estarla pasando bien así, pero no podía dejarles ahí.

Tomo a cada uno y les regresó a su correspondiente lugar, colocándole sobre la repisa donde debían estar, cerca de la ventana.

Escuchó entonces algunas risas provenir del jardín; su atención se centró entonces en Warlock quien tenía un frasco entre las manos y también en Francis, quien estaba observando el suelo, como si tratara de dar con algo; realmente parecía preocupado por encontrar lo que fuese que estuviese buscando. 

Estaba ayudando a Warlock a encontrar más insectos.

Eso siempre le sorprendía, porque no parecía que el ángel hiciera eso por el trato, parecía hacerlo porque de verdad le nacía ser amable con el niño. Era una cualidad que nunca había visto en nadie más, algo que no quería que se perdiera en el universo.

Se alejó al notar que Francis observaba hacia la ventana.

La niñera se acercó a los insectos y les miró fijamente, cada uno parecía reclamarle a su manera el que les hubiese regresado a los frascos; el milpiés era el más molesto, incluso podría jurar que estaba planeando su venganza. 

—Inténtalo —Le dijo al insecto y le dio unos golpecitos al recipiente.

No eran agentes, solo eran insectos, tan diminutos, atrapados en esos frascos.

Justo como todos ellos, en medio de aquel plan.


End file.
